Fire and Ice
by Lemma-and-Glacia
Summary: [This story was originaly published under misc. books. But we never recieved any views. And this story was sorta inspired by KotLC. You guys are also the best encouragers ever!] Lemma’s a Fire Fairy. Glacia’s a Ice Fairy. One has a happy family. The other an abusive father. They’re opposites, yet best friends. When trouble comes to Sunsky, can they work together to save their home?
1. Chapter 1 (02-02 12:41:02)

**A/N: Lemma.**

 **Hello reader! I'm so happy you chose to read our story! I know it's not really a KotLC book, and please no hate! This is a safer website for us to use than other ones, and you guys always leave the best reviews! It's an original fiction, and my friend Glacia and I are hoping to one day publish it for the whole world! Well, you know. So the main characters in the story are Lemma and Glacia. No, Lemma and Glacia are not our real names, we just used them as our secret identities. Anyway, I'll let you read it. Be sure to review!**

 **Fire and Ice**

Chapter 1

Lemma

The sun was streaming in through the window, casting radiant rainbow rays across the room. Lemma opened her emerald green eyes. She saw her orange walls and white desk. Her nightstand was covered in books, and in her closet she saw . . . her Moonstarr Institute uniform. Lemma sat up sleepily, but then became excited. A bit too excited, since she accidentally burned a hole through her blanket. Lemma is a Fire Fairy. All fairies end up with elements by the time they are 6 months old. Usually the baby doesn't understand and nothing that could cause harm happens. On rare occasion though something terrible happens . . . like in Lemma's best friend Glacia's case. Lemma shuddered. Before Lemma was born, everyone thought she would be a Earth Fairy, since her parents and older brother, Lanthus, had the element. But she was gifted with Fire instead, which hadn't happened in the Palmer family in a long time.

"Whoops!" Lemma said, covering the hole with a blanket. She made a mental note to fix it before her mother saw, since she was supposed to keep her element under control. Lemma jumped out of bed, and threw on her Moonstarr uniform. It was Lemma's first day at Moonstarr, and she was thrilled about it. She'd never been there before, but her brother described it as "The most wonderful place in the Fairy world." It was Glacia's first day as well!

"Lemma Eline Palmer! You should be down stairs now! Your cloud will be here soon!" a voice called, snapping Lemma out of her thoughts.

"Coming Mom!" Lemma yelled back. Lemma hurriedly packed her books in her red backpack, brushed her long, dark, wavy hair, and slipped on new white boots. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad." Lemma said, as she slipped into her chair at the table.

"How's my fiery girl? Ready for today?" Mr. Palmer asked. Before Lemma could reply, her mom said,

"She should be ready, considering how long she took to get down here."

Lemma stirred her bowl of cereal nervously. She was kinda nervous, but also very excited.

"Where's Lanthus?" Lemma finally asked.

"He already left." Mrs. Palmer said.

"Oh . . ." Lemma sighed. She'd been hoping to ask him some questions about school before he left. The sound of feet on the stairs turned Lemma's attention else where. Her little twin sister and brother ran into the kitchen.

"Lia, sit down sweetie, while I grab you and Liam some toast."

Mrs. Palmer said sweetly.

"I wanna go to school with Lemma, Mom! It's not fair!" cried Liam.

Lia and Liam were only 9 so they still had . . . Lemma counted on her fingers. 5 more years or so. Moonstarr was for fairies ages 14-19.

"Oh honey, you will get to go when your older like Lanthus and Lemma." Mrs. Palmer reassured him.

Lemma rolled her eyes. It always seemed like the twins received all the attention. Even if they were the youngest. A knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lemma said, grateful for an excuse to leave the table. When she opened the door, Lemma saw a short, plump fairy with small white wings and short blond hair.

"She must be a light fairy." Lemma thought. Fairies have different colored wings depending on their element. Her mom and dad had round green wings and her brother had dark green pointy ones, since they were Earth fairies. Lemma didn't have wings yet, but she would receive them today at Moonstarr!

"Hello dear! I'm Miss Aleka. Are you Lemma Palmer?" Miss Aleka asked kindly.

"That's me!" said Lemma.

"Well dearie, I am your cloud driver. You have 6 people accompanying you: Cammile Tinil, Mendel Lance, Glacia Snow, Marchi Gigor, Orabelle Mayna, and Arell Brighid, my son."

Lemma wasn't listening after Miss Aleka said "Glacia Snow."

"Yay!" thought Lemma.

"Excuse me? Miss Palmer?" questioned Miss Aleka.

"Oh! Yes? Sorry I was . . . thinking." Lemma apologized.

"No need to be sorry, Miss Palmer."

"Please just Lemma."

"Alright, Lemma, It's time to go. That's why I came to get you. Normally I'll blow a whistle, but today is your first day, so I didn't know if you knew about the whistle."

"OK. I just need to grab my bag. I'll be right back." Lemma said and ran inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" Lemma yelled, as she grabbed her bag.

"Have fun!" Said Mr. Palmer.

"You're coming home straight after school. No going to Glacia's house!" Called her mom.

" OK. . ." Lemma never really went to Glacia's house. Her family was. . . well never mind. When Lemma was outside, she saw Glacia with a seat next to her on the cloud. The cloud was light and fluffy but it had a hard surface on top of it, to walk on. Lemma waved to Glacia. Glacia smiled, and motioned for Lemma to sit next to her.

"How was your morning?" Lemma asked.

"Same as always." Glacia replied sadly. Lemma changed the subject.

"Are you excited for today?"

"Yes! I'm excited for my wings. I hope they are teal!" Glacia loved the color teal. She had teal lips and some teal in her hair.

"How about you?" Glacia asked.

"Yes! I am hoping I get big wings. I don't want small ones."

"I just hope I can fly!" Glacia and Lemma laughed.

"We will arrive at Moonstarr Institute in five minutes." Miss Aleka announced. Lemma looked around the cloud. She knew Marchi, she secretly had a crush on him. His fluorescent ocean hair paired with his big sea blue eyes had a dazzling effect on most girls. He was super nice and was at the top of all his classes. But everyone knew he was sweet on Erulisse Vanlanthriel. Marchi and Erulisse were both water fairies, no wonder he probably hated Lemma. Fairies aren't allowed to marry fairies of different elements. It could cause many problems in Sunsky. Although Lemma and Glacia were friends even if Lemma was a fire fairy and Glacia is an ice fairy . . . Lemma turned away. She saw a girl with red, perfectly curled hair. Her grayish brown eyes met Lemma's with a stone hard glare. Lemma waved. The glare turned into a scowl.

"Oh . . ." thought Lemma. she looked elsewhere. Cammile Tinil was sitting in front of her. Camille was the only one who never came to Lemma's birthday parties. Camille mostly hid behind her golden yellow hair and covered her golden brown eyes. Lemma thought it was because that she was still getting used to fairy life. Camille was found living with elves, humans, and mermaids, even though she was a fairy. Lemma didn't know much about her except that she was a light fairy. Lemma didn't know who Mendal was other than he was best friends with Marchi . His family was also in the higher ranks. She guessed he might be a water fairy, since he kept flicking water drops at Marchi.

"Here we are!" announced Miss Aleka. When Lemma, looked at the building in front of her, her eyes grew wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glacia here! Ya know, the one who's better than Lemma... anyway. If you have reviewed my... sorry, our... story, thanks! If you have not, please do, or else I will DIE. You are all so kind, and thoughtful, and other stuff that writers say about their reviewers. I really hope you like this chapter. I wrote it though, so its impossible not to. Enjoy!**

 **Fire and Ice**

Chapter 2

Glacia

Glacia blinked. She blinked again. And again. She finally averted her eyes to look at Lemma, who was staring in wonder. Moonstar Institute was gorgeous. One tall, erect building stood in the middle of a cluster of smaller, but no less glittery and still large structures. They were all different colors, but the big one in the middle was morphing colors depending on the light. It looked like the buildings were separated by fairy types, and designed specifically for the fairy. Fire, Water, Light, Earth, and Ice. Fire was outspoken. It had steel walls that reflected light, but the light looked red, orange, and yellow. Its walls were close and allowed no entrance but a single door. That was probably to avoid fires. The Water tower, however, was wide open. It was only composed of a roof and three walls. There was no fourth wall, just a gaping hole where it should be. The walls where a deep blue, reminding Glacia of her father's eyes. Her father. He was horrid. In every way. The blue was a plain dark blue on the outside, but inside the walls, it reflected all the colors of the water inside the structure. It caught the movement of the large fountain in the building, making it look like it was breathing. The Light tower wasn't really a tower. It was more like a see-through canopy, and that was only there in case of rain. There were no walls. What was under the canopy is what shocked her. It was a crystal. It drew in all of the light, then put on a show of different colors. The Earth tower was the hardest to spot. Its walls were a camouflaged green and brown, all mushed together. The door was open, so she could see different plants and… stuff… she hated gardening. And plants. Why have those when you could have snow and ice? Beautiful, wonderful as they were. The tower that caught her attention was the Ice tower. It shimmered like the snow, and all the colors of blue imaginable were displayed, as if the walls were made out of snow that reflected the sky and water. Glacia felt a pull, and she realized the inside must be full of cold snow and ice. The layout was wise. The Ice tower was as far away from the Water tower as possible, while the Fire was right next to the Water. Probably in case of emergencies. The other buildings didn't matter as much. they couldn't destroy or freeze. She stopped a shudder.

"This is amazing!" Lemma breathed. Marchi nudged Lemma.

"I agree. But I've seen better." Glacia felt a tingle in her fingers. She let out enough to make him shiver. My friend is MY FRIEND. She's not up for grabs, feather-head. She thought. Her mind wandered to wings. By the end of the day, all of the new students would get wings. They couldn't choose their wings, they were given to them depending on how strong their gifts were. Glacia knew her gift was strong. Actually, she had people at her house all the time for it. They all said she was "the strongest Ice Fairy they'd seen" or "the strongest to walk the face of Sunsky." it might be true. Glacia knew her strength, and she had amazing and precise control, freezing Ice and Snow, and unlimited, invincible power. She also knew that if it came to it, she could freeze over Sunsky. Twice. Her own power scared her, but not her dad. He expected her to achieve a certain point in your power where you could take other people' powers for your own. Glacia was ready, but she wouldn't ever do that to someone. Plus, she was loyal to ice. So she faked weakness. Her control was flawless, so she made her efforts feeble when asked by her dad on purpose. She only actually showed partial power when asked to by anyone else.

"Attention, Moonstars! Please enter the largest building. Go to your desk at the front for information and your new Moonstarr uniform. Thank you, and have a nice day!" a silky voice lilted over the loudspeaker. The students shuffled to the big building slowly. Wait, new uniforms? Didn't they already have them? She glanced at Lemma. She shrugged, looking just as confused. Glacia shrugged back. It was probably for the wings. Inside the large rainbow building was amazing. A huge chandelier dangled from the ceiling, casting rainbow glints of light to reflect off of the student's faces. There was a stage near the back and stairways on either side. All along the walls were sides where there were tables for each element. In the middle, right under the chandelier, were about 50 lunch tables, in a circle, and surrounding them were lunch stations for, once again, each element.

"Catch you later," She told Lemma, and she nodded and gave Glacia a quick hug. Glacia shoved her way to the Ice desk, where she was greeted by a bubbly Ice fairy with purple wings and hair. She gave her a big smile.

"Hello, Ice student! What is your name? Mine is Senthia. I'm the assistant for your teacher." She explained happily. She only looked about a year older than Glacia.

"Glacia Snow." she responded, feeling a smile tug at her lips.

"That is such a pretty name! OK, so the overall sweep is this: today, we'll be testing the strength of your power so you can receive wings and keep training under us. There's no need to sweat, though. Not that Ice Fairies could!" she laughed.

"Your tower is called Snowscape. It's the big blue one. You should feel a pull if you're an Ice Fairy. Which you obviously are." Senthia gestured to the frost Glacia had used to cover her eyelids and freeze a cool design on her face, paired with frost-covered teal lips that matched perfectly in contrast.

"You have really pretty eyes and hair." Senthia told her. Glacia shrugged. Legend had it that by the strength of your gift, your beauty would match it. She had pretty unique hair, like all Ice Fairies do. Ice Fairies have colored hair. Glacia's wavy, rich hair began at the roots with purple, in the middle was teal, and the tips were navy blue. her eyes were a watercolor effect, a purple and teal splash.

"So. Go to that tower. When your teacher tells you, come back to this building for lunch. You're going to be eating with the whole school. Afterwards, go with your Ice Fairy group to your tower and train by yourselves until your teacher comes and gets you. Now, what colors?" Senthia talked fast, chattering on and on. Glacia knew the answer immediately.

"Teal and purple," she finalized. Senthia nodded.

"Age?"

"Uh, fifteen." Glacia had a hard time remembering. Her birthday wasn't celebrated at her house, and she literally had no meaning in life except to benefit her dad. He had really pressured the ice thing. Especially since he had never shown any sign of affection, because as a baby, Glacia had frozen her mother from the inside out. It was a miracle Glacia was healthy. It was also a miracle she had met Lemma. Before then, she was on a bad road. She was going to be her father. Lemma had shown her love, like no one had. It still hurt to be around her, though, because her family was perfect. They loved Lemma unconditionally. No matter what. They were kind, gracious, and sweet. It was something entirely new to Glacia.

Senthia pulled a card with something scrawled on it off a pad. She motioned to a door behind the desk.

"The fashion artists will take it from here. Don't worry, our best interest is to make you grow and enjoy it here. Just say something if you don't like it." she explained.

"Thank you," Glacia stammered. She opened the door, where she was whisked away by fashion fairies. When they spit her out of the door once more after a flurry, Glacia examined herself in the mirror made out of ice. She was wearing an ambre dress that was purple at the bottom of the dress, which faded into teal. Long bell sleeves ended in purple too. A hole where her wings would be reminded her of what was to come. The left part of her hair was pulled back into a clip, which was a silver ice shard. The dress ended slightly above the knees. Heels made out of silver ice covered her feet, and they were strangely comfy. A silver bracelet matched a silver ice necklace with a elegant snowflake. The fairies had dusted frost over her face, and in some places pieces were bigger and sparklier than others. She smiled, and her teal lips caught some silver light.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Senthia's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Thanks." Glacia said, twirling.

"Run along now! Don't want to miss for class!"

Glacia floated to her tower with a pleased smile on her face. She passed a radiant Lemma. Maybe Moonstarr would be the second good thing in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 3

Lemma

Lemma waved to Glacia as she passed her. Glacia looked amazing! The frost makeup really brought out her eyes. Lemma envied Glacia. Glacia was the most beautiful and talented Ice Fairy ever born, while Lemma was different in every way from Fire Fairies. Lemma had brown hair like Earth Fairies, but not red. She had green eyes like Earth Fairies, but not brown. Her assistant teacher questioned Lemma about if she really was a Fire Fairy, and not an Earth Fairy.

When Lemma showed the assistant she could make flames, she handed her over to the fashion fairies, after a few questions. The fashion fairies had a rough time figuring out what she should wear. They complained her eyes and hair threw them off. After some debating, they fit her in an orange ombré tank top dress with ruffles on the ends. They gave her brown flats and swept her hair to the side in an intricate braid. Then they gave her a golden smokey eye for makeup. Lemma sighed as she walked torward the Fire Tower called, Blazing Spark. Everyone there had red hair and brown eyes. Some people started whispering and pointing at Lemma, as she sat down in the back row. Lemma ignored them and looked around the room. It was very warm and bright, just how Lemma liked it. There was a grand staircase leading up to the next floor, and a large screen on a wall. The walls were red with splotches of orange and yellow.

"Are you an Earth Fairy?" a voice asked, breaking Lemma's thoughts. There was a girl behind Lemma with straight red hair and big brown eyes staring at Lemma's brown hair and green eyes.

"No I'm a Fire Fairy." Lemma said. "I just have my features like an Earth Fairy because my family is composed of a long line of them. I'm the first Fire Fairy. I'm Lemma Palmer, by the way."

"I'm Adara Phoenix. That's my brother, Agni." Adara said pointing to a boy that look just like Adara with freckles. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" asked Adara.

"No I don't mind." said Lemma. She didn't know how Glacia would feel about this, but she wasn't here, so Lemma could make a friend, right? "Assembly is about to start." Adara whispered, as a tall, red haired lady walked into the tower.

"Good Morning! Welcome to your first day at Moonstarr Institute!" She announced. Everyone cheered. When people calmed down she continued.

"My name is Mrs. Azar. I would like to introduce you too our new students. They will go into power strengthening in a moment, and

receive their wings. First up : Agni Phoenix!" Adara's younger brother stood up. Everyone clapped.

"Orabelle Mayna!"

The girl from Lemma's cloud stood up.

"She's on my cloud." whispered Lemma.

"Best stay away from her. I know her. She's a real bully." Adara whispered back.

"Lemma Palmer!" announced Mrs. Azar.

When Lemma stood up, no one clapped. They just stared and pointed and whispered. Lemma felt tears come to her eyes. Why was she different? Why couldn't she be a regular Fire Fairy? Mrs. Azar finally seemed to notice.

"Now! Is that how we greet a new student?" asked Mrs. Azar. Some people started clapping.

"She looks like an Earth Fairy! She shouldn't be here!" Orabelle yelled.

"Lemma is a Fire Fairy!" Adara growled. "Show them Lemma."

Lemma was too frightened to move. After a deep breath though, Lemma snapped her fingers. A ball of fire appeared in both hands. Lemma snapped her fingers again, and the they disappeared.

"Well there's proof for you Miss Mayna. Now please sit down." Orabelle glared, but took her seat. Mrs. Azar went on with the introductions, but soon they were over and she dismissed the students. Lemma hurried up the stairs to a large rock room.

"Hello! Your Lemma, right?" A man asked. "Yes." Lemma replied. "I am Mr. Brantley. I'll be your power instructor. You're the first on the list."

"Okay." Lemma said.

"Rock can't catch fire so we are doing our exercises in here." Mr. Brantley explained

"Okay." Lemma repeated.

"Now, create a spark." Mr. Brantley ordered. Lemma blew on her fingertips and sparks fluttered off.

"Very good." Mr. Brantley praised. "Now a flame." Lemma clenched her fists and opened them. There was a little flame inside. She pushed it onto her fingertip.

"Good!" Mr. Brantley said. " here is a tough one. I don't expect you to do it. Do a blaze if you can."

Lemma snapped her fingers and two balls of fire appeared appeared As she watch the fire, it seemed to speak to her. Left, left, right. Lemma listened and obeyed it. She moved left, and then again with her hands. Then she moved right. She repeated the motion. Left, left, right. Left, left, right. Her fire seem to grow. Bigger and bigger. Brighter and brighter.

"Lemma! Stop!" Mr. Brantley yelled. Lemma screamed. She couldn't stop. It was too big. Then she heard another voice. Right, right, left. Lemma did as it said. Her fire grew smaller bit by bit. Soon, she held ashes in her hand. "I'm so sorry!" Lemma said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's never happened before!" Lemma apologized.

"Lemma . . . You might be the most powerful Fire Fairy I've ever met."

After the incident, Lemma was told to head to the wing assistance. The wing assistance room was located on the second floor in the main tower. When Lemma arrived, she walked over to her desk where a woman was working.

"Hello." Lemma said.

"Oh Hi! I didn't see you come in! I am Myste. Are you here to submit your wing forms?" Myste asked. Lemma nodded.

"Okay. Full name?"

"Lemma Eline Palmer."

"Age?"

" 14. But I'll be 15 next week."

Do you have power charts from a teacher?"

"Here." Lemma handed the charts Mr. Brantley and given her. Myste took them in glanced at it. Myste gasped.

"You have the highest rates I've ever seen! Well for fire at least."

"Really?" Lemma asked.

"Yes! Let me put this into the wing machine. It won't take long." Myste said, and walked over to a bulky piece of machinery. Lemma waited.

"Done!" Myste exclaimed after about 2 minutes. "You are free to go!" Lemma thanked her and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all, Glacia here! thank you for all of you who read this book.**

 **and, YAY! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!! WOOHOO! Review time!!!**

 **06KoolKid101: I am so glad you liked it! I would definitely post it an kotlc, if you want my advice. We had no reads before we did, so... yeah. Anyway, I am so so so glad you read it. You are currently our only review, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! We love you!!!**

 **Story Time!**

 **Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Glacia**

Glacia made her way to her class slowly. They would probably all hate her. That had always been her experience, hate hate, hate, all the time, apart from Lemma. Lemma was cool. (pun intended, you can laugh.) She opened the shimmering door of Snowscape tensely. All that met her there was stares. All of a sudden, all the boys in the room launched out of their frost covered chairs, clambering over one another to get to her. She raised an eyebrow. That just made them more wild, and one guy wormed his way out of the crowd, grabbing her hand.

"Hey. My name's Penguin. What's yours?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Uh, first of all, let go of my hand. Second, my name is Glacia."

"Glacia…" He sighed dreamily. All at once, all the boys stopped fighting and swarmed around her. "Sit with me!" "No, sit with me!" "Your hair and eyes are so awesome!" She glanced around and saw an empty seat next to the one boy who hadn't gotten up to worship her. He was still staring at her, but not up and at 'em. She gracefully made her way to sit next to him, earning a lot of unnecessary glares his way. He was obviously the school's "cool guy." (pun again intended) He was slouched, and his silver, wavy hair was unkempt. It looked really good on him. He had ice blue eyes and a chiseled face. He smiled.

"I thought that might get the prettiest girl in the school to sit next to me. I could tell you liked different. I'm Colden." Glacia nodded.

"Glacia Snow."

"That's kinda cute. Can I call you Snow?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks."

"Attention, Snowscapers. I am your teacher, Mrs. Silvercreek. I would introduce you all to Glacia Snow, but obviously with the way you're all staring at her, you already know. Glacia, we admire your evident power and beauty. We are so glad you could join us. We can already tell your wings will be beautiful, big, and captivating. Boys, a word of advice, work on your power. She'll be more attracted to you." Colden nudged Glacia an smirked. She just rolled her eyes. She wasn't there to make friends. She was there to learn about her power. If she needed. She was pretty sure she didn't. Mrs. Silvercreek was a tall, pretty woman with shoulder-length white hair that sparkled prettily. She had topaz eyes that were set like jewels in her face. She looked firm, but kind. Kinda like Glacia. Glacia raised her hand.

"Yes, Glacia?" Mrs. Silvercreek acknowledged.

"I just wanted to apprehend you for your evident power."

"Oh. Well, thank you. No student has ever said that to me." she paused. "Why don't you call me by my first name, Glacia? Not the rest of the class, just you. You, my budding snowdrop, may call me Polar." Glacia felt a rush of warmth. She was special. And not for her beauty. For her. Hope inflated in her chest. She might just be loved, after all.

"Now, we'll take a test. I doubt Glacia will have any problems. Colden, would you pass out the pencils?" Polar asked.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Silvercreek." He stood up and took the pencils from Polar. He crossed the room to Glacia first, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear flirtatiously. He winked at her and went on passing out the pencils and tests.

"I want Adriana to pass out the test sheets, please. In case you were wondering, your grades are going straight to the parents. This is how the grades work." Polar uncapped a pen and wrote on the whiteboard.

I-ICY

B-BRILLIANT

F-FABULOUS

O-OKAY

T-TERRIBLE

U-UNACCEPTABLE

Glacia raised her eyebrows. How on earth would she get a U? She excelled at everything. She closed her eyes, wished upon a snow star, and started filling out the test.


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N Lemma: Hello faithful reader! I wanted to say thanks to 06KoolKid101 for being our first follower and favoriter! Oh, and two chapters ago, he asked for our original profiles, so here they are:**

 **Lemma: lovekotlc**

 **Glacia: fosterkeefeliveson**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it! I write my chapters to this as quickly as possible, but Glacia on the other hand... is a different story. Now onto the reviews!**

 **06KoolKid101: Thanks for your review! And your suggestion for the explosion was nice, but yes. We already have a plot. There will be some sort of explosion type thing involved, but not for a while. We're trying for you guys to get a feel for our characters first! And I read your story a while ago, so if you didn't get my review... Thank You so much again!**

 **Story time!**

 **Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lemma**

Lemma's class was dismissed, and she rushed down the hall toward the stair case. She was eager to escape the tower and join Glacia once more. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"Hey, where do you think your going?"

Lemma turned, and saw Orabelle, and two other girls. One had cropped red hair and small beady brown eyes. The other, waist length hair tied up in a bun and round honey eyes.

"Um, to lunch?" Lemma said hesitantly.

"To sit with your freaky Ice friend?" Orabelle asked. Lemma felt hot.

"I know who she is. She's Glacia Snow. The girl who killed her own mother. Why would you be friends with that girl? Although, I do see how you two would be similar. You both are freaks. Except you have opposite elements. Fire doesn't mix with Ice." Orabelle snarled. Her minions smirked.

"I'm just trying to get to lunch, okay?" Lemma said, trying to sound calm. Her emotions were boiling up inside her, twisting knots in her stomach. Lemma wanted to let it out, but she knew she couldn't.

"But let's have some fun first." Orabelle said. Lemma backed down the stairs, and turned to run, but there was a wall of fire in front of her. But this didn't stop her. Surprisingly, Lemma stepped through the fire, and ran down the last few steps, her hair, not so much as singed. Outside, Lemma gasped for breath, but kept running along the path to the main tower. Glimpsing a familiar face, Lemma started running torward the fairy.

"Lanthus!" Lemma yelled, and hugged her brother tight. Lanthus laughed, and Lemma saw two boys behind him.

"Oh! Capricorn, Equator, this is my sister, Lemma." Lanthus said. The first boy, was taller than Lanthus. His sun-kissed face held upturned green eyes, and shaggy brown hair stuck up in random places. The boy on Lanthus' left, had short, buzzed mousy hair. There was a pair of sea-green eyes set on a tan complexion. Lemma waved shyly.

"So this is the famous Lemma. Lanthus talks about you all the time." The guy, who Lemma guessed was Capricorn, said. Lemma blushed.

"Are you really a Fire Fairy?" asked Equator. Lemma blew on her fingers, and small sparks fluttered into the sky. Equator applauded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to go catch up with Glacia." Lemma said, waving as she walked away. When she went inside, Lemma headed to the Fire lunch stand. Thankfully, Orabelle was no where in sight.

Lemma picked out a hot dog, and a small biscuit for lunch, and scouted for Glacia. When she spotted her, Lemma saw Glacia wasn't alone. She was seated next to a boy, who was pretty good looking. Annnnd, about a dozen or so other boys staring at her. Lemma giggled, as she skipped over to their table.

"Seems like your already popular." Lemma said, plopping down next to Glacia.

"Um, who's this?" asked the boy

"This is Lemma! She's pretty awesome." Glacia said excitedly.

"Hi! What's your name?" Lemma said.

"Oh. Uh. Colden. Nice to meet you Lemma? I mean, you are an Earth Fairy, so I guess I can live with that. I mean, if you were a Fire Fairy, on the other hand... I dont know if I would let you be friends with Glacia anymore." Colden said. Lemma stiffened.

"Colden! She is a Fire fairy! And if you have a problem with that, we can't be friends." Glacia retorted. Ice formed on the table, probably from Colden.

"Oh. Sorry, Lemma... I didn't know. I mean, you look like a Earth Fairy." Colden said apologetically. Lemma smiled slightly.

"Um, it's an honest mistake. My parents are Earth Fairies, along with my siblings. I'm the only Fire Fairy. But seriously, Glacia and I have been friends for quite a while." Lemma said quietly. But she decided to change the subject.

"So, you never answered my question. Are you popular, or what? Because, there are like fifteen boys goggling at you." Lemma asked. Glacia rolled her eyes.

"It was like this this morning. All of the boys wanted me to sit next to them." Glacia sighed. Lemma held back a laugh.

"How was your day?" Glacia asked, licking her ice cream cone. Lemma thought of what to say.

"It was okay." Lemma said. She didn't feel like telling her about really anything. Well, Lemma would tell her about being 'The most powerful Fire Fairy ever', but after what Colden said... Lemma had mixed feelings torward Colden, but she could see that Glacia was happy with him. And that made Lemma happy too.

"How about you?" asked Lemma. Glacia smiled, and started chatting about the tests she took, how her instructor was so nice, and about Colden. Lemma was glad for the excuse to be quiet. When the lunch bell rang, Lemma hugged Glacia, and ran back to her tower.

Over the next few classes, Lemma kept thinking about what Colden had said. Maybe he was right, and she didn't belong with Glacia. But they'd been friends for so long, and now he was trying to ruin it! Lemma shrugged it off, and focused on her work. She'd think on it later. For now, she had a test to do.

0.When did Sir Spark found the Fire tower, Blazing Spark?

a. 1,200 years ago

b. 4,000 years ago

c. 5,470 years ago

d. 3,789 years ago

Lemma circled b. and moved on.

Around three o'clock, the intercom announcer exclaimed it was time for the Wing Initiation! Excited Fairies ran down the corridor and outside torward the main tower. Thousands of Fairies were there, of all ages. Lemma spotted Lanthus, and he went over to her. Lemma wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

"I have something for you." Lanthus said, and he produced a fire red Lily of the Valley, Lemma's favorite flower. Shakily, Lemma took the precious gift, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you, Lanthus." Lemma whispered, before heading into the crowd.

"Hey everyone!!!"

Lemma turned to see a Light Fairy onstage. The fairy looked happy and bubbly.

"You all look so so so excited! I'm excited too! Its time for Wing Initiation! Now, some of you might not know the protocol. I'll explain it with our most powerful example! My volunteer will be..." She started.

"Doesn't seem like a volunteer to me, as long as she's picking it." Glacia mumbled, and Lemma smiled, but didn't talk so as not to be disrespectful.

"The most powerful fairy, Glacia Snow! Come on up, love!" The light fairy chirped. Glacia paled and stepped up to the stage. Lemma tried to catch her eye, but Glacia seemed intent on staring into space.

"Alright, love. Here's how this works. I will pull this string-" Lemma's eyes followed the light's hand to a golden string- "and it will rain some Ice Dust on you. The Ice Dust will sense your power and give you your wings accordingly. Ooh, aren't you so excited!" The light fairy squealed. Glacia blinked incoherently.

"Ready?" The light fairy giggled.

Glacia swallowed. The light fairy pulled the string, and glittering teal and silver dust landed on Glacia's back. Glacia gasped. Lemma felt bad for her. Lanthus told Lemma it hurt to get wings. Glacia stayed stone still, like an ice sculpture, and only her best friend would be able to tell that she was in immense pain. Lemma wanted to run onstage and comfort her, but she couldn't.

In a moment, large, yet dainty wings sprouted from Glacia's back. When they were finished growing, Lemma observed their beauty. They were outlined in silver, but the wings themselves started purple, faded into teal, and ended in white, reminding Lemma of ombre paper she had seen on some book covers. Her wings looked amazing, and they looked like they were dusted in the Ice Dust, sparkly and silvery teal.

"Wow! You are powerful! Thank you, Glacia! Now, go ahead and step on off." The light fairy gestured to the lunch tables below, and Glacia stepped off, and Lemma, but only Lemma, could tell each step was an effort. Walking was painful.

"Now, this next fairy is a fire fairy. She is nearly as powerful as Glacia. Ooh, her name is Lemma Palmer! Come on up, lovely!"

Lemma froze. So much for it being a secret. Colden was looking her way, and Lemma avoided eye contact. Slowly, she pushed her way through the crowd, torward the stage. The light fairy smiled kindly, but Lemma could see the pity in her eyes. It must hurt. A LOT!

"Okay, sugar! I'm just gonna sprinkle this on you, and you shall grow wings!" The light fairy said. Lemma nodded. Suddenly, small golden flecks drifted onto her back, and excruciating pain erupted throughout her body. Lemma fell to her knees, and a small whimper came out. The pain was unbearable! Sharp knives cut and tore at her back that weren't really there. A faint glow surrounded her body, and the pain resided. Lemma gulped down fresh air, and gazed at her new wings. They were four big ovals on each side with a slight point, and the first and third were red, while the second and fourth were orange. The tips were golden and sparkles fluttered off them slowly. Lemma forgot about the pain, and ran off the stage to join Glacia.

"They're beautiful Lemma!" Glacia said, as the Light Fairy called more fairies up. Lemma smiled.

"Yours are marvelous!" Lemma said. Glacia smiled

"Let's get out. I'm annoyed by the Light Fairy. She's to optimistic." Glacia said, disgusted. Lemma grinned, and the two friends walked out of the building together. They decided to wait at their cloud for Ms. Aleka to drive them home.

"You didn't tell me anything about today yet." Glacia said suddenly. Lemma looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry. It's just... never mind." Lemma said. Glacia placed a cold hand on her friends shoulder.

"It's Colden, isn't it?" Glacia said quietly. Lemma nodded.

"What he said wasn't right, I know. And I guess I've been a bit distant today. But I still love you Lemma. And I'll always be there for you." Glacia said. Lemma hugged her friend awkwardly. Their wings clashed together weirdly.

"Well, this could take some getting used to." Lemma said lightly. Glacia laughed, as they broke apart.

"Let's try to fly!" Glacia suggested suddenly. Lemma agreed. Glacia went first. Her wings flapped slightly, then they started fluttering. Glacia's feet lifted off the ground and she rose up into the air.

"Woo hoo! Glacia you are flying!" Lemma gasped, but Glacia's response was cut off by someone clapping. Lemma turned, and saw Colden gazing at Glacia, and applauding her.

Gracefully, Glacia glided down, her feet touching the ground softly. Colden ran up to Glacia.

"That was amazing! Glacia, you're so talented!" Colden exclaimed. Glacia blushed, and started commenting on Colden's wings. They were pretty nice, but Glacia's were better. Lemma sighed. She guessed she'd try while the talked. Lemma tried to flutter her wings, but all she got was one movement. When she focused harder, they beat a bit, and her feet lifted off the grass. She rose up a bit, and started smiling, but then her wings froze. Suddenly, Lemma hit the ground, sprawling out on the grass. Glacia ran over to her, well she thought it was Glacia. Lemma could hear her voice, but her sight was blurred. As it returned, Glacia was holding her head up, and Lanthus was there too.

"Lemma! Lemma, what happened? I shouldn't have been so careless, and not warn you. You can't fly right away, it takes time. Are you alright?" Lanthus asked. Lemma nodded, but there was headache coming on. Glacia was stoking her hair, and Lemma thought she had watery eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Lemma. I knew I should've watched you closer. If something ever happened..." Glacia's voice trailed off.

"I'm not a baby, you know." Lemma said, annoyed. But she really just wanted to be home right now. In her bed, cozied under the blankets.

"Mrs. Aleka is here. She'll take us home." Glacia informed Lanthus. He nodded, and left to join his cloud mates. Colden was looking at his feet, quietly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Glacia." Colden said, and walked away swiftly. Glacia sighed, and flew up onto the cloud, placing Lemma's head on her lap. As the friends cloud mates jumped on, Orabelle smirked at them. Her wings were brightly colored and boldly curved, and definitely resembled her personality.

"Heard you fell trying to fly. Bet you can't fly at all. Most can at least flutter off the ground a bit, but you can't at all. Wonder what happens tomorrow during flying lessons." Orabelle sneered. Glacia stood up, angrily.

"You stay away from her. If I hear anything from Lemma about you, you will wish you hadn't been born." Glacia snarled, blowing and icey wind at Orabelle, making her shiver. Orabelle blew sparks at Glacia, flicked her hair, and took a seat. Glacia sat back down, and stared ahead.

"If she bothers you again, I'll make sure she pays." Glacia whispered. Lemma sighed.

"It will only make it worse." Lemma said. Glacia didn't reply. When they reached the Palmer estate, Lemma waved good bye, and went inside slowly. Where she was met with open arms, and her dad picked Lemma up and set her on the couch.

"We heard you had an accident! Lanthus said you fell by trying to fly!" Mrs. Palmer exclaimed.

"I'm fine mom. I just wanted to see if I could. Glacia can already." Lemma said. Her mom muttered under her breath, something Lemma couldn't make out.

"Mama made leafy burgers!" Liam said excitedly.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go to bed." Lemma said, and ran up to her room, and locked the door. She brushed her hair, and hung up the dress she was wearing with great difficulty. Her wings were awkward, but Lemma found special buttons to use. Quickly, she removed the makeup she had on, and put on a red nightgown. Without even turning off the light, Lemma sunk into bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
